1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electrical equipment and specifically relates to an enclosure for mounting an electric power meter and a circuit breaker box for temporarily supplying electrical power to a construction site.
2. The Prior Art
One of the earliest improvements to be made to a construction site is for the utility company to bring electrical power to the site by extending buried electrical cables to the site, and terminating these cables in an underground concrete or plastic vault.
When he needs electrical power, the developer typically purchases and erects a large wooden pole near the vault. The electrical power meter and circuit breaker box are then mounted on the wooden pole and the utility company connects them to the electrical cable in the vault. Thereafter, metered electrical power is available to the developer for use in constructing a building.
After the building has been completed and has passed final inspection, the circuit breaker box in the building is used. The temporary power pedestal is no longer needed, so it is disconnected and removed. Thus, the power pedestal of the present invention replaces the temporary wooden pole previously used and improves on it in several significant ways as will be described below.
Although several power pedestals are known in the art, the present invention includes features which distinguish it from existing pedestals.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,657, issued May 28, 1985 to Jensen, there is described a permanent multiple service unit that includes water, telephone and other service equipment as well as a lamp at the top of the unit. The unit is intended to be secured in place by frangible bolts. A separate base serves as an adapter to permit the pedestal to be bolted to a permanent cast concrete foundation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,063, issued Mar. 26, 1974 to Di Maggio, et al., there is shown an electrical service pedestal that includes a meter and circuit breaker panel for supplying electrical current to a traffic signal. The bottom base plate has a plurality of holes for securing the pedestal to a concrete foundation, to which it remains permanently attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,436, issued Dec. 22, 1981 to Eckart, et al., there is described a power distribution center for use at marinas, trailer camps and the like. There is no provision for metering the power, and it appears that the unit includes a base that is screwed to a wooden platform or similar structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,234, issued Mar. 18, 1975, Smith describes a pedestal enclosure for an above-ground cable splice which is designed to prevent sunlight from reaching the insulation of the cables. The device lacks an electric meter and no receptacles are provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,474, issued Feb. 25, 1975 to Bunten, there is described a terminal enclosure for electrical wires, which typically are used by telephone companies. The enclosure is provided with an extension for the purpose of increasing its height.
As will be seen in greater deal below, the above-described inventions lack certain features which render the pedestal of the present invention extremely useful.